


and you’ve got the faith, that i could bring paradise

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, OT4, OT5, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Tent Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto wakes up hard and ready to go; and he's pretty shameless about waking up the only female party member.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	and you’ve got the faith, that i could bring paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ____  
> This is Bros/Reader overall, but focuses on a specific interaction between reader and Prompto, followed by alluded-to/non-explicit sex with reader, Prompto, and Gladio. 
> 
> Title is from The xx's "Crystalized"

Prompto’s usually the first or second one awake. He’s still in the habit of rising early for a morning jog, even though Insomnia is far behind them, both in distance and in memory. But he’s always desperate to prove himself and to keep up with the group, so stamina training is his default. He doesn’t even need an alarm anymore. He’s up between five and six am like clockwork. If he’s first out of the tent, Gladio’s not far behind him. They’ll do laps around the safe outskirts of the haven, chasing herds of harmless animals for the hell of it; or a mile or two along the highway and back if they’ve been lucky enough to catch a motel. 

But this morning, when Prompto wakes, he’s not thinking about putting on his tennis shoes and exercising. He blinks and groans his way into consciousness, and before he even has both eyes fully open, he can feel the strain in his boxers and the hard pumping of blood that’s running deep in his veins. He’s sweating, and he manages to rip off the top of his sleeping bag in one tired, hurried flourish. Prompto flops on his back and arches just slightly, his cock throbbing against his underwear and desperate for friction. He sucks in a breath and exhales deeply through clenched teeth. He can feel sticky precum already staining the front of his shorts, and he shudders as he snakes his hand underneath the elastic band and takes himself into his hand. 

Prompto groans and turns on his side, hoping that he’s not waking any of his lovers. He comes face to face with ___________, the woman they’ve all fallen deeply in love with. Prompto gazes at her sleeping face, her peaceful rhythmic breathing that seems to echo the way his body is pulsing, begging for release. He bites his lip and feels himself twitch even more as he gazes at her pretty, round face; and then his mind remembers the feel of being inside of her, and he just barely suppresses a filthy moan. 

With a tremoring hand, he reaches out to tuck her short hair behind her ear and drag his fingers along behind her ear and down her soft neck. She’s bathed in a faint sheen of sweat, clothed only in a baggy t-shirt and underwear, sleeping bag half-kicked off and thick legs poised in wild angles. 

She shifts slightly under Prompto’s touch, mouth falling open just slightly, face twitching. He continues to pet along her neck and back up to her ear, hoping to bring her into the waking world. Prompto shifts closer until he can easily stretch and place soft kisses along her brow, across her eyelids, down her cheek, and finally at the corner of her mouth. Prompto lets his lips linger on her soft skin as he dares to whisper. 

“___________,” he breathes. 

Her face twitches again, morphing into a slight frown as she shakes out of her sleep. “Hrrrrmmmm,” she replies. 

Prompto snorts. “You’re so cute in the mornings.” 

“What,” is the barely-intelligible response. She turns her head and faceplants into the pillow. 

“__________,” Prompto tries again. He’s aching, desperate. If he doesn’t fuck her soon, he thinks he might explode. 

She turns back, finally, cracking open a sleep-encrusted eye. “Prommmmm,” she whines. “’M tired...” 

Prompto bites his lip. Now he feels bad, but dammit, he just couldn’t help himself. “I love you?” he tries. 

That earns him a small smile, at least. “Love you too,” she mumbles. 

Prompto hums in amusement and pries her fist from the pillow, fingers gripping her wrist and pulling her arm until her hand is within reach of his throbbing length. When Prompto lets her hand go, her fingers brush his tented boxers of his own accord, and he grins when she gasps. 

“Oh.” 

“Good morning,” Prompto teases as he grips her wrist again, guiding her hand to close around his clothed cock. He moans quietly at the feel of foreign fingers. “Oh, __________…” 

“This is why you woke me up,” she mumbles, teasing. 

Prompto grins, gazing into her lovely eyes as his hips stutter of their own accord. “Sorry,” he says, suddenly sheepish. “I just...” 

“No it’s okay,” she whispers back. “You know I always want you.” 

Prompto flushes hot and his cock jumps in her grip. No matter how long they’ve all been together, he’s still overwhelmed with the attention and love he receives. He doesn’t just have _one_ partner, he has _four_ —it's more than Prompto ever thought he’d deserve. He’s so lucky, he almost can’t stand it. 

“Let me open you up,” Prompto coos. “Turn over.” 

__________ throws the cover of her sleeping bag all the way off, careful not to wake the sleeping prince beside her, and quickly wiggles out of her shirt and panties, lying back down and scooting back against Prompto. She shivers at the feel of Prompto’s lean chest against her soft, flabby back, and his strong, slender hands run along her top thigh and lift it, hooking it over his own leg. 

Prompto buries his face into her neck as he worms his hand around to her front, squeezing at her soft, full breasts; down to her tummy, petting along the soft hairs and stretchmarks that mark her skin like paint on canvas; and finally down to her coarse pubic hair. Prompto grinds his cock against her fat ass as he dips down into her folds, massaging her clit and teasing her velvet lips until he feels her sticky arousal begin to pool around his fingers. 

“Prompto,” she purrs, breathing his name like a prayer. 

Prompto’s no Astral, but he’s ready to take ___________ to heaven, anyway. He scoots back slightly, gripping himself at the base and holding steady as he slips into her willing channel from behind. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” she whines, clawing at the sleeping bag as Prompto buries himself deep. 

“Fuck,” Prompto spits, biting down hard on her neck as he begins to piston his hips. “You always feel so fucking good...” 

“I love you,” she whines, losing herself in the feel of Prompto’s body claiming her own. “Please, Prom...fuck me...” 

So Prompto does. And when Gladio wakes up and sees them lying spent and naked on their sleeping bags, he crawls over Noctis and joins in on the fun. 


End file.
